gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Little Girls
Little Girls ist ein Song aus der zwanzigsten Episode der vierten Staffel, Licht aus, und wird von Sue gesungen. Blaine sucht sie auf und bittet sie an die McKinley zurückzukehren, um das zu richten, was auch immer aufgrund der Schießerei passiert ist, da sie offensichtlich etwas damit zu tun hat bzw. etwas darüber weiß. Sue sitzt später auf der Tribüne auf dem Footballfeld und sieht den Cheerios, unter der Leitung von Coach Roz, beim Training zu. Daraufhin setzt sich Becky zu ihr und beschwert sich über deren Trainingsmethoden. Sie fleht Sue an wieder zurückzukommen, doch diese meint, dass es das Beste war, was ihr in ihrem Leben passieren konnte, weil sie das meiste davon damit verbrachte, die Cheerios zu trainieren und diese Person nicht mehr sein will. Sue startet den Song und geht auf die Cheerios zu, welche sie nach und nach entweder schubst, ihnen die Pompoms wegnimmt oder über den Zaun wirft, um ihren Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen. Der Song geht in den Schulfluren weiter, wo es wegen des Stromausfalls noch immer dunkel ist. Dort schubst sie die Schüler ebenfalls umher bzw. beobachtet sie. Am Ende sitzt sie wieder mit Becky auf der Tribüne und erwacht aus ihrer Vorstellung. Sie sagt ihr, dass sie auch für Geld nicht zurückkommt und die Cheerios nicht ein bisschen vermisst. Das Original stammt aus dem Musical Annie, welches erstmals 1977 aufgeführt wurde. Lyrics Sue: Little girls Little girls Everywhere I turn I can see them Little girls Little girls Night and day I eat, sleep and breathe them I'm an ordinary woman With feelings I like a man to nibble on my ear Though I'll admit no man has bit So how come I'm the mother of the year? How I hate Little shoes Little socks And each little bloomer I'd have cracked Years ago If it weren't for my Sense of humor Some women are dripping with diamonds Some women are dripping with pearls Lucky me! Lucky me! Look at what I'm dripping with Little girls Little cheeks Little teeth Everything around me is little If I wring Their little necks Surely I would get an acquittal Some day I'll step on their freckles Some night I'll straighten their curls Send a flood Send the flu Anything that You can do To little little little Little little litt... uhm, little Oh, little girls Some day I'll land in the nut house With all the nuts and the squirrels There I'll stay Tucked away 'Til the prohibition of Little girls Trivia *Ryan Murphy gab Jane Lynch den Song, weil sie diesen in ihrer Rolle bei der Broadwayprodutkion von "Annie" im Sommer 2013 sang. **Sie performte den Song außerdem bei den Tony Awards 2013. *Carol Burnett, die Sues Mutter Doris Sylvester spielt, sang den Song in der Filmadaptation aus dem Jahr 1982 (siehe Video unten). *Der Aufbau des Songs ist anders als das Original, da die Reihenfolge der Verse unterschiedlich ist. *Nach Vogue ist das erst Sues zweites Solo. Damit hat sie als Hauptcharakter mit 71 Episoden die längste Pause zwischen zwei Soli. *Sues erster Song aus dem Musical "Annie", ihr zweiter ist NYC in Opening Night. *Teile des Songs wurden live gesungen. Fehler *Während der Szene auf der Tribühne kann man das Hollywood-Zeichen im Hintergrund sehen. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Solos von Sue Sylvester